


Up the Ante

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate: SG-1, Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson (+/Samantha Carter), he/they are a little distracted by Daniel's latest suit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Ante

Jack was standing beside Zelenka's desk, waiting to hear what the man had to say about how he thought McKay was fitting in - he was coming up on the end of his 90-day probation period - when Sam said,  
  
"Who is _that?_ "  
  
Jack glanced up. "Who, what?"  
  
And then he saw, standing beside Teal'c and Vala's cubicles, a tall man with broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. The man was wearing a sleek, light gray suit that had been tailored perfectly for him, and whoever had tailored that suit deserved an award, because from behind the man looked -  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "I don't know. New client?"  
  
"Has someone talked to him? Has he been helped?" Sam asked, starting toward him.  
  
"One can only assume someone is helping him, since he's back here and not waiting out front," Jack began, and then the man turned.  
  
Sam came up short.  
  
Jack's mouth fell open. He closed it with a snap.  
  
Because the man was - Daniel. In a three-piece suit (blue shirt to make his eyes even bluer). He smiled when he saw them, like he had no idea that his mere presence was making Jack's heart do funny things.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam cried. "You, you look -"  
  
"What's the occasion?" Jack asked.  
  
Daniel blinked. "What? Oh." He looked down at himself. "I know, I look so unnatural without tweed."  
  
"No, you look good," Sam said quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Jack glared at her. Wasn't she dating some cop?  
  
"The boxy, timid, academic look was useful when I was a full-time law guardian," Daniel said, smoothing a hand over his lapel self-consciously, and damn, had he been going to the gym with Teal'c? Because his _chest_ -  
  
"I worked with a lot of lower-income families, and showing up dressed in Armani would have just intimidated them and alienated them. If I seemed less threatening, more academic, well, it got the job done. But since I'm now doing translation for international corporate endeavors, Vala suggested I up the ante a little, and she recommended a friend of hers who's a tailor, so...what do you think?"  
  
"You look great." Sam looked a little dazed.  
  
Behind Daniel, Vala held out a hand, and Teal'c gave her five dollars.  
  
"You look very professional, Daniel. I approve. Vala, I want the name of your tailor," Jack said, fixing Vala with a pointed look.  
  
Lorne swept past and plucked the five dollars out of Vala's hand.  
  
Jack might have done something about it, but the way Daniel was blushing was too much, and Jack needed to get some fresh air, fast.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Zelenka." Jack patted the man on the shoulder - and he noticed the man's little knowing smirk - and made for the French doors on the opposite side of the office. Yep. A couple minutes on the balcony. Just what the doctor ordered for his stupid, racing heart.


End file.
